


【佐鸣】Lost Heart & Icy Love（原著向）-小丸子冲锋号

by atatamori



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 宇智波佐助 - Freeform, 漩涡鸣人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	【佐鸣】Lost Heart & Icy Love（原著向）-小丸子冲锋号

【佐鸣】Lost Heart & Icy Love（原著向）-小丸子冲锋号

.m-about h2 a {color:#333;}  
body{color:#333;}  
a,.f-tag input{color:#333;}  
a:hover,a:focus{color:#cc0000;}  
.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:hover .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:active .mCSB_dragger_bar,  
.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger.mCSB_dragger_onDrag .mCSB_dragger_bar,.toTop{background-color:#cc0000;}

.f-tag{visibility:hidden;}

##  [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

佛系本系

  
[私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace)

[归档](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view)

[佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)

[爆轰](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0)

[瑟莱](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1)

  
[全部](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)  
按标签查看




[2018-10-13](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12b66f53f)

##  [【佐鸣】Lost Heart & Icy Love（原著向）](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12b66f53f)

**原著向** **|** **698** **后|失忆梗**

**1W3|两篇完**

迟到的生贺_(:з」∠)_……为我的拖延症自罚一杯.jpg。这篇是佐助视角，下篇是鸣人视角。总之是个非常主动，仿若情商激增的鸣人，毕竟生日必须要加油鸭！（不是

很多处理模糊的点放在下篇。本质是个沙雕向_(:з」∠)_

**Lost Heart & Icy Love***

————————————————————————————

他，失去记忆了。

不知怎的，在最后一天回到那个破烂狭小的家中的时候，夜里从床上滚下来就失去了记忆。

第二天帮忙搬家的同代人过来时，就看到世界的英雄、板上钉钉的下任火影、大抵应无所不能的最强忍者漩涡鸣人，穿着青蛙睡衣乖乖地坐在已经明显不再合适的小马扎上，抬起沾了一圈奶渍的脸，天真、懵懂又茫然地对英雄战友们询问：“叔叔阿姨，你们是来收水电费的吗？”

真是连战争也比不上的世纪灾难。

医疗班束手无策，战后应急心理咨询课全员告降。那头有人遮着嘴告诉六代目这位英雄的脑回路可能也是英雄级别的“他人难以望其项背”，这边就有人眯着眼向上任火影举报这可能是一场权力与官场斗争的腥风血雨之兆。

卡卡西在五代目把火影办公桌砸得粉碎的木屑飞舞中，按着额头叹了口气，下令让所有漩涡鸣人的同世代、上一代、下一代，但凡与他有接触的人都过来遛个弯，连自己也和热情高涨的风影一道去慰问了一下当前“青年身幼儿心”的第一例病患。

结果十分惨烈。这位史上意外性也强得前无古人后无来者的最强忍者，注定就是要让所有自认为关系和他老铁了的老铁们扎心的。

只除了一人。

“六亲不认”的鸣人一看到佐井就明显呆愣了一阵，在男人沉默女人流泪的寂静中露出了一股雏鸟第一眼看到母亲时的柔软，以及……像是突然发现传家宝黄金居然是黄铜的嫌弃。

“……假的。”

纲手听到她关切的后辈这么沮丧地嘟囔，皱眉问，“什么假的？”

鸣人哀切又委屈地看了她一眼，指着佐井控诉：“他怎么长假了？”

佐井坚强地挺住了笑容：“鸣人啊，我一直都是这样的呀。没长成假货哦。”

鸣人看了他一眼，愈发难过了。

纲手横眉一竖，就要举起拳头。六代目忙把刚买回来的桌子搬走，十分识时务地大手一挥：“佐助呢？让他飞过来！”

而那厢，刚接到新任务卷轴的宇智波佐助尚在云里雾里：

【与木叶村上忍漩涡鸣人加深接触，并与其重新建立友谊，必要时可全日夜近距离相处。】

这些年已经足以用“成熟稳重”来形容的宇智波最后一人，讲道理，并不是个喜欢与擅长吐槽的人。但古怪的是，他的身边总有这种话多的人出现。

“‘日夜近距离……’”

“恕我直言，”这位山村旮旯出身的临时同伴红着脸说，“你村对友情的定义是不是有什么误解？你这种是不是就叫做奉旨谈恋爱啊？”

“真好，”单身汉小伙满是羡慕嫉妒恨，“万恶的包办婚姻！我现在可以申请移民到你村去么？外来户也包相亲恋爱结婚生子一条龙么？”

稳重的宇智波：“……”

虽然是真的回到三岁小孩的心境和记忆了，但至少再怎么笨，也能意识到自己此时的体格已经不是在鞋盒里一蹲下去就看不到头顶的“两头身”了。这种自以为还是个小娃娃，身躯却并不能容下那颗放飞灵魂的别扭感十分强烈。

但佐助觉得，可能最麻烦的事情还不在这里。

当竭力向他解释，你并不是一个真正的小孩了。你修炼了那么多年，好歹从忍者学校毕业，还从下忍努力历练成了上忍，要是早熟点儿，你自己的孩子都该这么大了。鸣人也只会呆愣愣地说，“哦？是吗？”

留下佐助一个劲地在心里叹气，面上依然淡定地抬起脸，“知道了，那就从上头下来。”

他的战友、对手，以及全世界唯一一个能与自己力量匹敌的英雄，拎着桶眼熟的恶作剧油漆，蹲在高高的房檐上满脸纠结，语气还毫无点数的奶得不行，“可我自己跳不下来嘛！”人家还只是个三岁的宝宝鸭\\(￣︶￣)/！

佐助只觉得他要把这辈子的气都给叹完了。

而且港道理，佐助从小到大也从没有哄过孩子。

原本的话，以他目前的状况来说，他和木叶村民之间都保持着一种极其疏远而僵持的关系。走钢丝、如履薄冰、井水不犯河水等等形容都能充分用上。

具体描述，可能就是动物园里的老鹰与兔子群。拜某个并不清醒的饲养员所致，它们的笼子紧紧相依不说，中间还只隔着一层透明的玻璃。

人工饲料不好吃就不好吃吧，能吃就行。皈依佛系的老鹰对玻璃另一侧的兔子窝连多余瞥一眼的兴趣都没有。

而尽管兔子们心里是知道这只老鹰叼不走自己了，但耐不住看着那对爪子和眼睛就瑟瑟发抖。但没办法，生活还得这么过下去。也就一边盯着玻璃另一侧发抖，一边该干嘛嘛该吃啥啥。说不定哪天抖着抖着还就习惯了是吧？哪天毫无危机与记忆的后代们说不准还会大胆走出玻璃笼，指着那只老鹰兴奋央求，“那只大鸟可真酷，我能合个影吗？”，诸如此类的呢。

佐助离开村子的时候自然是皆大欢喜。隔着玻璃窗都看不见影了，抖动式进食都能暂时放弃了。

要是随机采访一下这些经历过四战的忍界村民们，那基本上都是“怎么说呢？就很冷淡啊。他看起来就叫人慌慌的。好像电视上不知什么时候就会杀人的恐|怖分|子哦。”可见人的滤镜一旦戴上，哪怕宇智波祖传盛世美颜也挽救不了。

而这个恐|怖分|子，在此次突然的回村之后，表现的都是一副什么模样？

动不动就在某个房檐底下伸出双手，语气别扭地哄孩子——木叶村特产巨型宝宝。要么就是硬生生扛着他们的英雄横跨整个木叶主街道——后者还在撒泼蹬腿“我还要荡秋千！就要！就要！”。要是有幸住在英雄的隔壁，隔三差五还能听到如打仗般疯狂的响动，伴随着种种洪灾般的巨浪声、宇智波气急败坏的“回来！”，以及英雄气哼哼又蛮横任性的“不穿裤裤！”。

高冷恐怖的人设吗？没有的。在实际目睹过的吃瓜群众心里，这辈子都不可能有的。

而对于佐助来说，事情又变得难办许多。

他无意与木叶人再发生过多纠葛，最好点头之交都无须。木叶人畏惧他的存在，他自然也会厌倦于被视作洪水猛兽。

可鸣人在的时候，这里特指现在失忆版鸣人，他总是被迫开始与木叶人发生更多的交际。

比如，从瑟瑟发抖的超市老板手里，拿回买菜后的零钱。或是面无表情地在鸣人捣乱过后的庭院里，听着主人鼓足勇气的“不用”与鸣人的惨叫，扔出小蛤蟆钱包里的“巨款”。

渐渐地，在卡卡西与纲手一力主张的全然放纵里，他开始把鸣人新家周围开了几家超市、杂货店，这些店又什么时候打折都摸得一清二楚。从有人鼓起勇气、两股战战地请人，发展到他随意走在街上，都有人向他招手告状：“鸣人又在哪里哪里捣蛋！”

行吧。

就为着这病，他和木叶人迟早得疯一个不可。

唯一值得人庆幸的是，就算心理上面临了如此大的难关，鸣人的身体依然诚实地对一乐拉面拥有着难以置信的迷恋。佐助觉得就是哪天鸣人百年了，在遗嘱里仔细强调要多少碗拉面“陪葬”也毫不出奇。

不管他有没有哄过孩子、擅不擅长哄孩子，总之小蛤蟆钱袋在手，乖巧巨婴我有：一乐拉面也容不下吃白食啊。

倒不是真的木叶村居民们不会热情地邀请英雄来自己家吃白食，而是鸣人自己像是认定了吃霸王餐就会遭来什么严重后果似的，一般不看到有人帮他把钱付清了就待在店子里不敢走。

这个“有人”，到底说的是谁，已经清晰可见了。

佐助还清楚地记得自己刚回到木叶的那一天，还没问清楚新的任务是什么意思，就看到鸣人在那栋挑选良久的新房子门口，抱着电线杆哇哇大叫的模样。他原本还以为这不过是“意外性NO.1”搞出的又一个恶作剧，却直到鸣人一见到他就直奔而来，直接冲进他怀里躲起来的模样才察觉到了有些许不对，怀疑的视线也投向了鸣人身后那一群表情一言难尽的同世代人。

“……就是这样。”鹿丸被推搡着出来的时候，尽力保持表情镇定，“所以你知道，他可能把你认定成了、呃……”智慧担当纠结于一个合适的词。

倒是佐助挑了挑眉，“奶爸？”

“……是叭。”众人羞愧地捂起了脸。这叫什么事哦？干出糟心事的人不羞愧就算了，反倒搞得他们这群记忆健全的人尴尬得不行。

也就是那一天，佐助搬进鸣人新房子的第一天，鸣人像是分享最后一根火柴的小女孩似的，偷偷摸摸地把自己的小蛤蟆钱包翻了出来，当着佐助的面数清楚了之后，再把钱包推到了他的一侧。

老实说，虽然宇智波和漩涡都是父辈富过的“大户人家”，但在佐助和鸣人的成长生涯里，基本就是靠村内资助孤儿的“低保”过活的底层人群。即使对物质要求放到最低，钱这个词，也意味深重。

其他小孩在课上分享的零食、放学后被父母带着去高档餐厅的庆祝、还没玩坏就厌倦扔掉的玩具……种种一切，都和不用数每天钱包里还剩多少钱的童年有关，而与要精心筹划本月支出的童年无关。

佐助一只手指抵在钱包上，“给我这个做什么？”

鸣人凑了过来，神神秘秘的样子，“我买东西的时候，你帮我付钱。”

纵然他没有直接说出来，或许也说不出来具体的想法，但佐助却在他翻出钱包的那刻就有些明白。他的手指抵在小蛤蟆胖鼓鼓的身体上，有一下没一下地动着，每一次移动的时候，都明显地带动起鸣人脸上的紧张兮兮。

让人付账，听起来是个又蛮横又不知礼的贪小便宜家伙。

请求人帮忙付账，像是只用虚假形式也能满足的自我安慰。鸣人总喜欢做些这样的事情。佐助想。让影分身陪伴自己的假期、让他代替会在身后帮付钱的“家人”：无非是一种想要被纵容与宠爱的期盼，以及向他人表明自己也有这样的家人的小自满……一切要是回到正常的19岁，一定再也看不到的独自脆弱。当长大以后，孤独往往都已经被习惯，脆弱也变得坚强起来，也不会再提出什么幼稚的请求。就这么回事。

佐助看了紧张的鸣人一眼，把钱包放进了衣兜里。

这和和解之印相去甚远。

即使不需要这个手势的形式，想和解的人也会和解，想继续对峙的会继续互相瞧不顺眼。

但有时候此前没有过的事情也会因为一个形式，被赋予重新开始的意义。

鸣人努力抿住笑容，坐在小马扎上一摇一摆地看他，眼睛璀璨如星。

他知道通过这个给予与收下的形式，他们现在的关系即将开启新的一页。在最模糊的过去，他们亦友亦敌、亦亲亦如白昼两端。再后来，成了最终一个似乎谁都不能撼动的唯一结果：“朋友”。只是现在，因为谁也意料不到的意外，他们自己也以为早已既定的结果似乎又开始改变。

而现在的鸣人，既不知道自己已经拥有了一个世界的朋友、崇拜者、追随者，也不知道他曾与自己的父母对话与说笑，从整个童年被仇恨的过去里，得知这世界上最亲近的两个人的爱意。他一无所知，便重新开始。

佐助不知道他到底该期盼还是畏惧。

“友人”。已经被相互盖章认定。

“家人”。从此刻开始。

鸣人正在努力探索一个全新的世界。

在这个世界里，大家看见他都会笑着打招呼。自称“朋友”的成年人接连来看他，一天一个的话，似乎持续一个月也不会结束。除此以外，还有一个帅气都要叫人嫉妒的“残疾人”每天沉默地跟在他身后，帮他收拾烂摊子、付账，或只是一起回家——像父母一样。但又完全不是这样。

那些“朋友们”都是同一个答案：你和他也是朋友。

佐助自己也这么说。

在打听完了一圈自己过去的事迹后，鸣人才来问他。他戴一副圆形黑框平光眼镜，也不知道是为了佯装什么有文化的模样，还是直接模仿昨晚七点档的动画片男主角。只是眼镜把他修饰得和往常很不一样。

就像取下护额的时候、头发被水淋塌像只洗澡时狼狈小狗的时候，这种偶然出现的情况总会显出格外的不同。只是对于佐助来说，总是难以发现外表上的不同。表情、情绪、意志……当这些改变的时候，他才会露出些微此刻其他人对着鸣人时的惊讶。

现在这个和自己熟悉的鸣人完全不同的“三岁版本”正趴在床上，翘着腿，咬着笔头，对着一本胡乱涂鸦般的小本子发出“嗯……”的长吟——好像三岁小孩还能沉思什么宇宙终极奥秘似的。

“那，”他问，“长大的我和你是什么关系？”

佐助愣了会儿神。

不知怎么了，脑中自然而然地出现了卑鄙且极其古怪的想法:

如果此时说，我们是恋人的关系，是告白过的关系，是彼此确定过心意的关系，现在对他们这群人的话信任无比的鸣人又会如何是想？

会相信吧。

然后呢？

也许会大吵大闹地冲过来说，“那就要在一起生活”，“那就必须像恋人那样相处”。想想就觉得麻烦。佐助在想着“头痛”这个词的同时，按住了心脏——跳得过快了。

“家人”都才开始一周。

“朋友。”佐助说道，浅浅地勾了勾嘴角，“经过了很多事情，总算是这个结果。是你一直期盼的事情。”

是了，他还记得自己上次说这话时，同一个听众脸上堪称“幸福”的表情。

“哦。”冷淡伤人心。鸣人转过头看他，略显滑稽的眼镜后头，那双熟悉的眼睛已经瞪了他好几眼。

“哼！”第二个拟声词。

在这个拟声词之后，鸣人把小本子随手一扔，突然光着脚从窗户里跑了出去——甚至不知到底是出于什么缘由，还自发地用上了“黄色闪光”的技巧。

留下佐助边迈腿直追边莫名其妙：

？？？

“果然吧？”

“果然！可恶！”

夜晚，英雄的府邸里传来窃窃私议的声音，萦绕暗中密谋的气息。

佐井笑眯眯地坐在地上，端着茶，正听鸣人大肆抱怨佐助下午时的冷淡，时而肯定地点头。

“小樱说了，我追了他很多年，拼尽了全力才把他追回来的哦？”

佐井笑眯眯点头。

“雏田说了，我从小就认识他了，天天画他的画像，即使不说话也会一直偷看他的哦？”

佐井笑眯眯点头。

“卡卡西老师说了，我还自己做了他的玩偶，天天抱着睡觉，拼死修炼就是为了追上他的步伐的哦？”

佐井笑眯眯点头。

“大蛇丸说了，我就连听到别人提一提他的名字，说一句他的坏话，都会气得炸起来的哦？”

“手鞠也说了，不管那个风影大人对我怎么示好，我也什么都不明白，反倒在全世界忍者的面前表白了自己对他的真意的哦？”

“雷影的信上还说了，他觉得以我之前那些下跪、被打也没怨言的行为来看，已经不会再有比我和他之间更深的羁绊了，就算是他和自己的亲弟弟也比不上的哦？”

“就连一乐的老板都说了，就算之前全村人都把他当做可怕的敌人对待时，他也全是因为我的啰嗦和固执，才觉得他和以前没有改变的哦？”

佐井不能更点头了。

“那为什么？！”鸣人拍案而起，愤慨不已，“我都特意换了主人公的名字去问鹿丸，这种关系叫什么了。鹿丸也坚决地说，这一定是恋爱了，为什么？！为什么他还要说‘朋友’？这叫哪门子的朋友？”

“我和他，难道真的不是恋人？”

佐井偷偷瞥了眼外头，才转头笑道，“你可要想清楚哦，鸣人。这个世界上，哪有男人和男人是恋人的嘛。”

窗外，把自己的踪迹藏到极致的佐助露出了一刹那的破绽——

目瞪口呆。

目瞪口呆。

他仿佛看见了一根电线杆光天白日下走着走着，突然冲进超市里大骂蚊香你不够弯的画面。若不是失去记忆的人不是他，佐助差点就以为这颠倒黑白的指控才是真相了。

多少年的朋友卡啊。连起来可绕木叶村三圈。而发卡方如今只收到一张就开始哭天抢地了。

他无言以对。

只目瞪口呆。

他慢吞吞地往后退了几步，翻身上了佐井家的屋顶。

今夜月光很亮，因而星辰黯淡，也几难找到。他单腿屈起坐在栏杆，披风与发丝被夜风吹得舞动。

他和鸣人一起尝试的第一次饮酒，反馈却截然不同。他总对酒精远不如鸣人那般惊喜，但现在，他觉得自己需要一壶。月光从身后照在他的身上，而把他的影子投在视野之内。他看着那条被拉长与扭曲的黑影，在一刹那里想到了很多事情，就像粗心大意的人把钱乱塞口袋找寻不到，却在想要吃的点心小铺前发现，自己今天正巧穿了那件“幸运衣服”：在账本上你已经把它列为“遗失财产”了，且不再期待它回来。但它依然存在你的某件衣服、房间的某个角落，而你只是还未清扫到那里。

此时他想到的感情，就是这些久别归来的“熟悉陌生人”。

但具体到底是什么的情感……

在接下来漫长的、等待鸣人与他的狗头军师“密谋”结束好回家睡觉的时间里，佐助都没有找到一个合适的形容。

……只知道自己像是被迎面砸了个星球。

眼瞧着它诞生、孕育生命、释放光芒、跨越光年，到它即将死去、湮灭于永恒的黑暗，因而燃尽最后的光芒。纵然千百万光年以外，人们还在痛苦、仇恨、战争与爱，在为一些友人谎言而生气，或在挣扎于自己朦胧的情感，直到千万年后才能接收到它生命最后的讯息：

**抓紧时间，就好好爱吧。**

生命以亿万计的星球也有不剩时间挽回的时候。

夜深的时候，佐助在火影岩上找到了离开佐井家还不回家的鸣人。不是酷炫的单腿屈起的潇洒姿态，只是稚气的孩子气坐法：双腿分开垂落边缘，时不时摇动，就好像那不是一双人类的腿，而是夏季悬于种满西瓜庭院的走廊上的风铃。

他没有听那句“恋人”以后的对话，因而也无从知晓这个如今三岁的人，又打算弄出什么恢复后势必会后悔的事情。为此，还难得地有些紧张。

鸣人晃着腿，痴痴地看着脚下的整个木叶。轻风把他的金发吹得微微摇动，向前努力触碰那双眼睛。尽管出身于黑夜，他依然拥有太阳与天空的颜色，像是从黑夜里向上攀出黎明，是命运注定的事情。佐助总说不清楚，他哪些时刻想要保护鸣人、或是并肩作战、或持刀对立……或嫉妒。

他站在鸣人身旁，亦无声眺望。

身处其中的时候，木叶总是一个庞大得仿佛能象征世界的地方。过去的时候，他们总觉得身上的这份孤独将要在这个世界里永远持续下去。但每当在高处远望，才会看到木叶以外，层层山林远去，河流延伸向海，天空的边际像永远也触摸不到了般遥远——世界其实辽阔如斯。

“长大的我是个什么样的人啊？”鸣人问道。

佐助想了想，“吵闹、话多、爱管闲事、嗓门也大。”

“喂(#`O′)！”鸣人气嘟嘟地转头瞪他。

“喜欢交朋友。”佐助依然在回想，“去过很多地方。巨树林、海洋、山间、湖畔……见过很多人。有趣的、无趣的、孤独的、悲伤的……经历过很多事情。直到现在传记作家还在头疼于要记载的庞大页码。”

“而且……大家信任你。因为人们都害怕死去，可你能带领他们活下来。或者是，人们相信你，即使死去的时候，也会笑。对敌人，嘲笑；对友人，微笑；对自己，无畏……他们或许相信你是这样的人。”

“所以，你被很多人喜欢与爱戴。”他顿了顿，“不是很多，是……世界。”

鸣人久久地看着他，久到他快要怀疑起那双眼睛已经把一切想了起来的时候，才突然又一个孩子气十足的歪头，“为什么？”

佐助一愣，“什么为什么？”

“为什么大家都喜欢长大的我？”

佐助只觉得自己体会了那些新手父母面对孩子“十万个为什么”的头疼。“因为你是英雄。”但他总是说什么都干巴巴的，就是哄孩子的时候也是如此。

“我知道。”鸣人摆了摆手，“可他们说你也是英雄。”他掰下手指，一个个地数，“小樱、鹿丸、佐井……大家都是英雄。”他收起手，抬头，“为什么世界最喜欢我？”

这是个很难回答的问题。至少对于惰于胡诌的佐助来说，属于地狱级别。

晚风从他们之间穿行而过，开始带上入冬的寒意。

“因为……”佐助看着那双眼睛，“你也喜欢他们。”

当一个话头出来后，接下来的就会变得顺畅。

“深爱他人与世界的人，最终也会被他人与世界喜欢。也就是说，”佐助的声音在风里一如既往的寡淡，“本就值得，被关心、被尊重、喜欢，被爱。”

“他们最爱重你，或许是因为，”他用了不确定的语气词，心里却把这当作百分百的肯定，“你比其他人也爱得更多、爱得更深。”

鸣人没有说话，似乎这些话对于目前三岁的他来说，太过深奥了些。半晌后，他再度抬起了头，“那为什么他们不爱你？因为你不爱他们吗？”

当说到自己的话题的时候，佐助总是愈发冷淡得如雪原上的一抹月，没有丝毫犹豫与停顿，“大概。”佐助说道，像是在说他人的话题，“我不爱任何人，因而也不值得他们爱回来。”

鸣人看着地面，这一次沉默的时候更长了，过了很久后，他从沉默里最后一次与佐助对视，之后再也没有垂下或移开，“不对。你说错了。”

“哪里？”

“你不是说，爱是你爱别人，别人就爱你吗？”鸣人拍了拍自己的胸膛，发出“啪啪”的声音，“可是，我爱你。”

佐助的心脏，像那颗星球死去时的那般，最后的光芒如眨眼般一跳——如此不起眼，却已耗尽气力。

“我爱你，我喜欢你。那按你说的，你也应该是爱我的，喜欢我的，对不对？”鸣人歪头问他，“因为我很喜欢你，所以你会喜欢回来的。那么，你就不是不爱任何人，也不是所有人都不爱你。”

当人们看到阳光照亮地面的时候，会清楚地知道站在那块光下，就能得到温暖。即使有人此前一直生活在黑夜，但只要体会了一次太阳的温度，就会希望主动站进光下的下一次。

而月光却截然不同。它们美得疏离而遥远，照耀在身上的时候，没有一丝一毫的温度，反而，它带来的黑夜，倒让罪恶与血腥被有利掩盖。宇智波佐助，就是这样一种的光：透过冰块想要仰望遥远的太阳、沉在水下试图触摸无形的光影。

是不可触摸。

是冬日冰寒。

佐助感到自己的身体慢慢地蹲下来，他们开始靠得很近。他的声音在轻问，“……你知不知道，你说的喜欢、爱到底是哪一种？”他知道自己根本不该问一个失去记忆、心智稚幼的人。

“不知道。”结果理所当然。鸣人摇了摇头，接着，他老老实实地转过身，乖巧地蹲坐在他对面，“但对你的喜欢是最喜欢，对你的爱是最爱。”他用双手比划了一个大大的圈，眼睛往上的时候，被月光照耀得有如宝石，“有——这么多。”

佐助静静地看着他。手臂所能比划出的最大范围……如此之多。他的视线瞥向了地上，嘴角却开始攀升往上。

“……有这个世界这么多。”鸣人总算把手收了回来，放在膝盖上，说出了他的范围。

说完后，他和任何一个总算体会到迟睡苦果的小孩一样，困倦地擦了擦眼睛，向佐助伸出了双手，“我困了。”他嘟着嘴嘟哝，无师自通的孩子式撒娇，“你背我回去吧。”

过去童年的时候，他几乎从不提出这样撒娇的请求。直到现在，终于找到了可以纵容的人。

佐助始终看着他，沉默着、安静着，久久未动，直到最终，他终于在一个松懈的笑容里张开了双臂回应。一个温暖的身体扑进了他的怀里。

鸣人困倦而盛满高兴的声音在他耳边响了起来，“原来你也会这样笑啊……”

“闭嘴。想不想背了？”

“要——”

深夜的木叶安静得过头，街上只能听到佐助一个人的脚步声。而路灯掩盖月光，用更为强势、刺眼的人造光芒照亮道路。

背人对于佐助来说，绝非一个熟练活儿。因而这种时候，总容易想起被背时的熟练。

兄长的肩膀宽阔得像一堵永远也不会倒塌的墙。但直到后来佐助才意识到，并非是鼬的肩膀坚实过旁人、或是宽阔过旁人，与同龄人比起来，它们更偏向于瘦弱。

是那份信赖与喜爱让它们被赋予这世间最宽阔的数字、最坚实的硬度。

兄弟之间默契的戳额头，在那场悲剧之后，成了离别的象征。每一次，都意味着一句潜台词“我爱你。永别了。”。那些被兄长背着回家的回忆，倒成了童年的独属。

背起鸣人的时候，他什么也没想。

走在路上后，他才逐渐地在回忆中想了起来：这个对于他人来说，或许稀松平常的动作，对于自己来说，却并不如此。

那么，他又是因为什么，毫无犹豫地背起了鸣人呢？

鸣人在他的背上睡着了——过去他总是克制自己绝不在与兄长相处的时候睡着，如此珍惜短暂的相处。他们俩之间的体型差和过去宇智波兄弟之间天差地别——此时他背上的却是一个同龄人、一个朋友，详细一点，唯一一个。

如果说……

在鸣人近在耳畔的浅微呼吸声里，他想到。如果一个最重要的外物——钱包，它的给予与收下，是“家人”开始的象征。那么，自己此时的动作就是一切感情发展到圆融的时刻，水到渠成的象征。就像恋人自然而然的牵手、友人习以为常的碰拳。

亦友，亦亲，如今他们已经走出了两种结果。

当鸣人清醒过来的时候，他们将会像在终结之谷那日之后一样，开始适应这份结果，且彼此都会小心翼翼地保持这个陀螺旋转不停，不敢面临再度倾倒的后果。

佐助倒没有什么惋惜之意。结果就是结果。他们导致了，并肩负起收益或责任。成年人都这么做。在今天他用这个动作在自己心里为这个结果画下句号，并不打算再让它延伸分支。但在今后他能让这个晚上延伸至生命的终点。

这一切都是无声的。只发生在一个男人的心里，除此无人知晓。

太阳依然将是独一无二的太阳，毫无阴霾地照亮世界。而月亮被乌云掩盖之时，黑夜也依旧有星辰点亮。

他们快走到鸣人新家的时候，鸣人从小憩里醒了过来。他趴在佐助肩上，声音里尽是刚睡醒时的朦胧与茫然，“到家了吗？”

“快了。”

鸣人揉了揉眼睛，打了个小哈欠，“我今晚不洗澡。”

“做梦。”

鸣人瞪大了眼睛，似乎不敢相信为什么会有人用如此平淡得像在棒读数学公式般的语气，说出如此可怕而残忍的话。他一转眼睛，就想来一通小孩惯有的撒泼打滚哭闹三件套。

“你若是敢闹，就禁止一乐拉面一周。”佐助日益变得熟练起来。可见奶爸此事，只要有心也还是能总结出有效经验。

鸣人的嘴瘪得老高，满脸控诉。

佐助轻笑了一声，“等你记忆恢复了，且看你怎么来求我保密。”

鸣人依然撅着个嘴，好一会儿才闷闷地说，“他们说，等我记忆恢复了，你是不是就要走了？”

佐助的脚步微不可察地一顿，但说话不见端倪，“是。”

鸣人沉默着不说话，下巴搁在他肩膀上，发丝偶然与他的侧脸相碰。

“怎么？不舍得？”他难得用开玩笑的语气。

孩子总是很难说谎。鸣人老实地点了点头，声音闷闷的，“没有你的话，我就不是鸣人大人了。”

佐助微微转头，低笑，“那是谁？”

鸣人慢吞吞地眨了眨眼，一双眼睛长久地与他相接。

“……不完整的鸣人。”

佐助的睫羽颤了颤，过了会儿，轻敲了敲他的脑门，转头的时候低低地笑了一声，“……笨蛋。”

人们都知道，太阳是热的，月亮是冷的。只有太阳知晓——

冰冷如月光，也原本炙热如火。

“如果我有照片的话，会好好保存起来。每一次出门的时候都要看、每一次回家的时候要看。就算我恢复记忆，你走了，我一看照片就想起来了。”

在拉着佐助来拍什么如今最时兴的“即拍即得”的时候，鸣人如此理直气壮地申辩。

“照片在，人却不在。”佐助的衣服被拉得狼狈也表情从容，“有什么意义？”

“但也比什么都没有好啊！”鸣人气哄哄地反驳，“以后的每一次我看见这些照片，我就会想起以前我和你在这里拍照。你请我吃了一乐拉面，我硬扯着你来拍照。回忆又不是永远不会变的！好像、就…好像相框一样！一天不擦就会积上灰尘，一个月不擦就快看不见里头的照片了。”

“我本来就记性不好。每一次看到照片的时候，就能像擦相框一样，把记忆也擦得清清楚楚了呀！”

佐助没有说什么，只挑了挑眉，“擦清楚了又怎样？”

鸣人气得原地跳脚，使出小孩蛮横绝招三连，“我就要擦清楚！反正就要！不管不管！就要！”

佐助轻叹了口气，平淡面对眼前的相机，以及屏幕里一脸得逞的大笑。

要想生活过得去，就得对熊孩子……尽量带点笑。

鸣人拿着洗出来的照片，十分美滋滋地欣赏自己的鬼脸十连，以及旁边形成强烈对比的“死角？不存在的。”

他和佐助走在路上，边看边记仇地嘀咕，“有就是比没有好嘛！”照片也好、家人也好、朋友也好，只要拥有就一定胜过失去。佐助想，从三岁到近二十岁，都无甚改变。

只是现在的鸣人总是“恃宠而骄”，尤其喜欢在佐助生气的边缘大鹏展翅，生怕、生怕……不这样的话，佐助对自己的关心就会大打折扣一般，努力试探着。

鸣人伸手捅了捅佐助，奶凶奶凶地威胁，“快跟我说！有比没有好！”

佐助侧头冷眼看他，在鸣人的视角里，那道视线的每一个边角都仿佛在散发出令小孩子气成河豚的“智商怜悯光波”。

“啊啊啊！”鸣人气得冲进他怀里，用脑袋拱他肩膀，不知道的还以为是什么自动钻孔机。

“说嘛说嘛说嘛~”但语气又软绵绵的，充分发挥撒娇优势——全凭“年纪轻”，不知长大面对黑历史愁苦的天真。

但这一回，不管鸣人怎么央求打滚，佐助依然无动于衷，气得鸣人跑进另一个房间里装了一夜的鸵鸟，第二天早上起来还是个只有屁股拱上天的厉害姿势。

——弄得终于回到木叶的纲手嘴角抽搐不停。

她把卷轴放下来的时候，转头问了门口站着的佐助，“治疗大概需要一整天。你要留下来等吗？”

佐助看了一眼床上的人，随后转开，“不了。”他把最初那个“陪伴鸣人”的任务卷轴随手抛给她，“劳驾，帮我交给卡卡西。”

他脚步一转，直接从窗户离开。

拥有却注定失去，还不如一开始就不拥有。

负责监视他的暗部或许会相当紧张在这个任务刚刚完成的空档里，他会去往哪里。

实际上他只是来到一片河畔。

窄窄的木板，略向前支出一部分。曾经他总在这里消耗岁月。

放学或放假的时候，鸣人总会与其他的孩子玩耍后，再看着被父母纷纷接走的伙伴，独自回家。而佐助坐在这里打发时间。

说来说去，只是不想去面对一个冰冷而空荡的房间，并意识到这里就是“我的家”。

小时候他住的那个房子，在他叛逃后就已经被木叶收回，现在或许正住着另一个孤儿。鸣人住的房子……这次他回来后总算是换了。

鸣人现在那个房子、他刚刚离开的那个房间，面积不大，地处非中心，花光了多年来的积蓄不说，还提前预支了不知多久的上忍薪酬。想来也知道，这个房子对鸣人的意义有多么重大，却因为突然的失忆，连第一天搬进新家的喜悦都要晚来许久。

新建倒是新建的。家具还空荡荡的。

佐助闭上眼睛，就能清楚地回想起那个小沙发上靠右边扶手的缝隙有几处线头，或是鸣人总会笨拙地忘记墙上悬挂的哪个牙刷架才是自己的，而把牙刷插在他那上头。以及，床上的被套、枕套得洗了。房子主人财产所剩无几，连洗衣机也只能买二手，一启动就蹦迪。厨房的水池里还放着一把洗净的小青菜，带着洗菜人一大通关于世纪难题“如何劝服挑食熊孩子乖乖吃青菜”的想法，一起置落无人在意的角落。

以前他和鸣人总固执地排斥在一切需要提及“家”的场合里，说到那个空荡而冷清的房间。在这几个月里，他们却反复地说起这个词。

“回家”。“家里”。诸如此类。

是鸣人的家，不是自己的，他却也自然地用到这个词。佐助轻嗤了一声，随手把手中的石子扔进水中。

佐助独自坐在河畔，从来时的日出，到日落月升，始终沉默不语。

暗部原本都是耐得住一切任务艰难与寂寞的精英，却也不能说，自己能一动不动地坐在原处如此之久，就像一座没有生命的石像一般。当他终于站起来的时候，监视的人也不禁松了口气。

佐助看着水中自己的倒影。“他”的眼神沉静，就像这世间最后一块被冻上的冰。

确认一次他是否已全部康复，就得走了。

他进入房子的时候，卧室的房门虚掩着。他知道卡卡西还没有察觉到自己的到来，但房间里的另一个人却一定已经知道他站在门口。

在这种相互明知的情况下，他听见房间里的声音。

“如果我当上火影，可以下令男人和男人也能在一起吗？”

当他问完的时候，房间里的气氛一时尴尬得令人心惊。而罪魁祸首正在啧啧称奇，“哇！卡卡西老师！自从我认识卡卡西以来，这还是我第一次看到你的眼睛瞪到这么大！”

佐助设身处地地为过去的老师设想了一下，觉得不动手恐怕是很难的。

但千鸟的使用者们似乎都擅长隐忍与随时镇定。

卡卡西像是沉了一口气，“你到底在想什么？”

鸣人没有说话。

“当火影并非全由民众的意愿，鸣人。”卡卡西又道，“大名、长老，木叶的高层们……他们的意志合起来，才是木叶的意志。”

鸣人不知听懂了还是没听懂，“那答案是可以吗？”

“你恢复记忆后的第一件事，就是问这种毫无边际的问题？”

鸣人的语气里带着懵懂与茫然，“可这个问题也很重要啊。唉，那我换一个，”鸣人像是不耐烦这些掰扯，“那只有火影一个人和男人在一起，就没关系了吧？”

佐助理智上正在说，卡卡西今天恐怕不能站着走出这个门——鸣人的这场意外，末了，佐助没疯，木叶没疯，火影怕是要疯。而情感上他仿佛游徜于胶水的海洋，每一步都是莽撞摸索，每一眼都是雾气蒙蒙。

他甚至想冲进去和卡卡西一同逼问：你到底想要干什么？

“这个问题和佐助有关吗？”卡卡西一针见血，“你对他有了私情？”他的语气里满是对鸣人情商的怀疑。友人友人友人，世间要是投票谁最直男，鸣人非得高占榜首：

竞选语：Gay到尽头却为直。

盖章：误人款宇直。

任卡卡西智多近妖，也想不出来有一天，鸣人会仿佛开了窍似的，在这里满脸无辜地用“突然出柜”祸害他人脑回路。更何况他还没那么高的智商。

“我不知道。”鸣人说。佐助像之前在某个村落里，听那些“宇智波满嘴獠牙、形若猛兽”的故事时一样，只微侧着头，单从表情上，什么也分辨不出来。

“但我觉得，我不会找到一个最喜欢了。”

“你在说什么？”卡卡西毫无头绪。

鸣人依旧没有立刻回复。

从醒来到现在，他的脑海里只有同一份记忆反复播放：

那个夜晚，他记忆空缺，智商也仿佛退化，只傻乎乎地对着佐助比划这个世界的大小，对他说，“最喜欢”“最爱”。

卡卡西没来以前，他觉得自己得当场撞墙，才能勉强把这份回忆倒出脑子，好让它不要一直在他脑袋里转圈放花炮：你看，你看！

看什么啊！他用力捂着脑袋，紧闭双眼，五官都快挤作一团。

“看佐助啊。”

那个邪恶的自走花炮硬生生地拉出了一块巨大的屏幕，屏幕上37个小屏幕全方位、无死角、洗脑循环播放：

“……最喜欢。”

“……世界这么大。”

然后，佐助笑了起来。

正在撞墙预备时的鸣人，僵硬在了原地。

在他说完那堆胡话后，自离村以后，佐助第一次对他露出那个笑容。

就像他们还是过去的少年，并肩走在木叶街道上打闹，尚不知未来艰辛，只争眼前一时嘴上输赢。年少的佐助别扭地扭过头去，但聪明的鸣人大人总是知道，他肯定在笑。

“失去记忆时候的我，也是我。”鸣人说道。

“这是自然，然后呢？”

“所以那个时候的我说的，也全部都是我自己的想法。”鸣人看着自己的手心，“我说……我喜欢佐助，世界那么多的喜欢。”

“然后我在心里说，在这个世界上，我不会再喜欢谁，有喜欢佐助那么多了。”

卡卡西挑眉，“你说的是朋友的喜欢，还是恋人的喜欢？”

鸣人抬起了头，“不能都是吗？”

亦友，亦亲，亦敌，亦爱。

爱里头，明明可以有那么多的“亦”。

他说下一句的时候，佐助知道他已经决心不再让自己继续掩藏身影。

鸣人在他走进来的时候，又低头问道，“我现在明白了，可以都是的。”

不是非黑即白。可以是友人，可以是家人，或者是爱人……一切，他们之间并不能单纯地用一个词来概括周全。

“你知道，现在一切都还可以只是意外。”佐助看着他说道。失忆是意外，相处是意外，“没有你不完整”也是意外，失忆期间的一切都能是意外。下任火影清清白白，既没有爱上自己的挚友，也不会与同性相恋，他会拥有最圆满的婚姻，就像人们认定英雄本该如此的那样。意外只要谁都不提就能很快过去，就像一块石头扔进湖里泛起层层涟漪。你觉得这片湖都将变得动荡，但涟漪散去，湖面依然平静如初。

鸣人像是直到他说完这句话才发现了他的到来，突然地转过头来，面上带着几分惊异与难辨的困惑。

鸣人低下了头，然后又抬起来。他缠满绷带的手按在自己胸膛，一双眼睛直直地看着他，声音既不算高、也不算低，“……但是，”他像是一夜之间就变得成熟而令人不敢相认，微侧着头，嗓音因长久昏迷而变得沙哑。

“但是。”他说。

“我的心脏在为你跳动。”

“说着，没有你，我就没有家了。”

佐助在一秒钟的时间里，像是经历完了整个过去的二十年。

而在下一秒的时候，他已脚步向前，双臂张开。

第二个二十年、第三个、第四个……直到人类消亡、世界湮灭的二十年。

都将从这一秒里开始。

他们紧紧拥抱与接吻的一秒。

To love.

To cherish.

As long as we both shall live.

  


  


标签：[佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)  


  
[下一页>](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12abdcb78)  


评论(98)

热度(3374)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共85人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://yucheng954.lofter.com/) [豫城](https://yucheng954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://qingmuteng.lofter.com/) [青木藤](https://qingmuteng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://qingmuteng.lofter.com/) [青木藤](https://qingmuteng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://fadelie.lofter.com/) [里昂](https://fadelie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://54856865.lofter.com/) [の......](https://54856865.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://shuiguobinzhiwushi406.lofter.com/) [水果宾治武士](https://shuiguobinzhiwushi406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://moumou61571.lofter.com/) [某某](https://moumou61571.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://96715162.lofter.com/) [千曲](https://96715162.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://alluu.lofter.com/) [alluu](https://alluu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://finenumber.lofter.com/) [見五號](https://finenumber.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://zhiyouerbaimuyouwu.lofter.com/) [只有二百木有五](https://zhiyouerbaimuyouwu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://corcordium19211.lofter.com/) [Cor Cordium](https://corcordium19211.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://tubosu.lofter.com/) [土啵🐯🐯仔](https://tubosu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://bianfukong.lofter.com/) [蝙蝠控](https://bianfukong.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://bianfukong.lofter.com/) [蝙蝠控](https://bianfukong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://baize542.lofter.com/) [白泽](https://baize542.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://shela706.lofter.com/) [乍暖朔风](https://shela706.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://gemmie.lofter.com/) [Gemmie](https://gemmie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://yanxiao333.lofter.com/) [訾湛 砚霄](https://yanxiao333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://qingxia599.lofter.com/) [清夏](https://qingxia599.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://wojuebuhuikejinde.lofter.com/) [我绝不会氪金的！](https://wojuebuhuikejinde.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://yinweihu.lofter.com/) [银尾狐](https://yinweihu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://qiaomuhuainan.lofter.com/) [乔木淮南](https://qiaomuhuainan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://luohuayimeng63174.lofter.com/) [落花一梦🌸](https://luohuayimeng63174.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://maimengduzuijiandaoshou340.lofter.com/) [奶茶真好喝](https://maimengduzuijiandaoshou340.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://elk-in-the-forest.lofter.com/) [🦌](https://elk-in-the-forest.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://ouoju.lofter.com/) [烂桃](https://ouoju.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://76230622.lofter.com/) [… …](https://76230622.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://76230622.lofter.com/) [… …](https://76230622.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://lengaosama.lofter.com/) [冷傲sama](https://lengaosama.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://lengaosama.lofter.com/) [冷傲sama](https://lengaosama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://2675670061.lofter.com/) [梦里不知身是客](https://2675670061.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://soon-kk.lofter.com/) [Callalily](https://soon-kk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://yizhangjituizi.lofter.com/) [一张鸡腿子](https://yizhangjituizi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://zoey9560.lofter.com/) [Zoey](https://zoey9560.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://l-fon.lofter.com/) [一句度木子](https://l-fon.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://afanfan35526.lofter.com/) [啊_梵梵](https://afanfan35526.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://afanfan35526.lofter.com/) [啊_梵梵](https://afanfan35526.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://jiutianjinhu.lofter.com/) [玖天金狐](https://jiutianjinhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://xingchendahai12360.lofter.com/) [我就是一阵风啊](https://xingchendahai12360.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://shijie1994.lofter.com/) [½](https://shijie1994.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yangwangxingkong012.lofter.com/) [仰望星空](https://yangwangxingkong012.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://youyigeren077.lofter.com/) [有一个人](https://youyigeren077.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/) [翡翠梦境](https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/) [翡翠梦境](https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://yonghu5855845626.lofter.com/) [勿无](https://yonghu5855845626.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://jici5998.lofter.com/) [路未](https://jici5998.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://jici5998.lofter.com/) [路未](https://jici5998.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://kiymonster.lofter.com/) [珐僧](https://kiymonster.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://canhuasuiqingzhong.lofter.com/) [今天也是咸鱼的一天](https://canhuasuiqingzhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
©[小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});

window.permalink = false;

window.permalink = true;

window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
